The invention is directed to an apparatus for cleaning and filling a liquid containing means, such as a cooling system of an internal combustion engine. It is a conventional and necessary practice to clean and flush radiators, heater cores, and blocks of internal combustion engines to remove foreign matter, as scale, sludge, dirt, and deposits, that accumulate therein. The usual flushing procedure is to use a garden hose to pass a continuous stream of water through the radiator and motor block. Chemical additives have been employed to facilitate the dissolving of the foreign matter in the cooling system. The chemical additives are not effective when the cooling system is plugged or stopped, as the chemicals do not flow to the desired location in the cooling system.
Cleaning machines employing electrically driven pumps have been used to provide a supply of cleaning fluid under pressure to the radiator, heater, and engine blocks of an internal combustion engine. The pumps operate to provide a continuous supply of liquid to effect a reverse flushing of the engine cooling system. Some machines are portable cabinet structures that can be moved around the work area. The power source for the machines includes an electric motor adapted to be connected with an electric cord to the conventional 110 power outlet. The electric cords, connections, and electric motors can develop shorts as they are used in a wet environment commonly found in a garage or automobile work area. Cleaning machines have been developed which employ a 12-volt electric motor used to drive a pump for delivering the cleaning liquid to the cooling system. The battery of the vehicle is used as a power supply for the electric motor.
The current automobile engines are equipped with smaller capacity cooling systems to reduce the weight. These cooling systems are operated under higher temperatures and pressures to increase cooling rate and efficiency. These systems must be periodically cleaned to insure sufficient heat transfer and liquid circulation. The apparatus of the invention is a portable air-operated machine useable to clean and fill the cooling system of an internal combustion engine.